Something Good Can Work
by Katesayshi
Summary: Tony is given the surprise of his life when someone from his past catches up with him. TIVA. I'm sorry for the terrible summary - don't let that be my judge!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there – thanks for stopping by! I'm new to fanfiction and decided to give it a go. If its awful and horrible please tell me and I can remove it and forget it ever happened.. :D Please review, it would be really helpful! **

It was a dark Thursday night in the bullpen. Tony had just finished his case reports, and was therefore feeling rather pleased with himself. He grabbed his bag and began to pack up his things to head out for the night.

"Leaving all ready?" asked Ziva from the desk across the room.

"I have a date with Magnum, one of the greatest episodes. He gets-"

"Have fun Tony, I'll see you tomorrow." Ziva interrupted.

"I have time for a drink, if you want? It's on me?"

"I'm fine thanks, going to have peaceful night at home. I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"Night Ziva" He said and left, looking forward to a more relaxing evening.

Tony was just settling into Magnum, Tom Selleck had just busted some 'dirtbag' when there was a soft knock on the door. Pausing the programme and wondering who would be visiting now, Tony made his way over to the door. Upon opening it he saw someone he hadn't seen in years and thought he would never see again.

"Melissa, w-what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

"Hi Tony, I know this must be unexpected but we really need to talk." She replied, looking sincere.

"Oh right, ok, do come on in. Can I get you a drink? How about a cup of tea?" he asked sarcastically. "What do you want Melissa, give me a better reason than 'We need to talk' – we haven't seen each other in over 15 years!"

"Look, I have to explain some things to you, just please?" she asked, looking exasperated.

"Can I have some insight into what we are going to discuss before I let my one night stand from over a decade ago into my home?"

"It's about my daughter, Alex-" she started,

"And why exactly should I be concerned about your child?" he asked, more confused.

"I think you should be sitting down for this.."

"Melissa, what are you talking about – just say whatever you need!"

"She's yours Tony, Alex is your daughter." She answered, and looked to the ground to escape the look in his eyes.

They had now moved into his apartment and Tony was sitting on the couch, running his hands through his hair and attempting to understand this situation.

"So, she's definitely mine? There's no chance she's someone else's?" he asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Tony, I'm pretty sure. You only have to see her to understand. She looks just like you." Melissa replied from the other end of the couch.

"I just, just can't I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tony, we were a one night stand – we barely knew each other! We weren't exactly sober at the time too, I had no idea what you wanted or who you really were. I didn't want to drag you into this situation and force you into something you didn't want."

"But, exactly, you didn't know me. Surely I deserved a chance!"

"I know, I was scared, young and dumb. It was selfish but I wanted to do it alone because it seemed easier! And I'm sorry Tony, I regret it all the time. I should have involved you and I didn't. It was a mistake and I am sorry."

He nodded, trying to understand her point but failing.

"Can I see a picture of her?" He asked, feeling the sudden need to actually see what his child looked like.

"Sure, here you go" Melissa said, pulling a small photo from her bag. "This was taken at my boyfriend's birthday party last week."

In the photo was a smiling, seemingly happy 15-year-old girl. She had curly brown hair curled into tight ringlets, dimples in each cheek and a huge smile on her face – showing all her teeth despite the fact that she has braces.

"Wow, She's beautiful Melissa." He said, his voice quieter than usual.

"I know - she's a much better child than I ever was. Always smiling, always making jokes. You must be where she gets that from I guess."

Tony chuckled, unable to tear his gaze away from the tiny photo of his daughter.

"So," he said, looking up. "When can I see her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the follows and favs everyone! And to prince-bishop and to guest for my first reviews – thank youuuu! **

**Italics are flashbacks. **

The shrill ringing of his alarm clock ripped through the silence in Tony's apartment at 0630 on Friday morning. Groggily, he swung his legs round the side of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. He had woken every half and hour throughout the night, the conversation from the previous evening replaying itself on a constant loop in his mind. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand he removed his sweatpants with the other and stepped into the shower, hoping that the hot water would help to clear his mind for the day ahead.

However, as he emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later it was clear that it had not. He made his coffee with little concentration and as he was not paying attention, some of the boiling liquid spilled onto his hand.

"Crap." He hissed, running over to the nearest tap to place it under a cold stream of water. He was already running late so he had no time to address his wound any further. Grabbing his keys off the counter he dashed through the front door, heading for what he knew would be a painfully slow day.

Alex Canning woke to the usual sounds of a fight between her mother and her current boyfriend. This relationship had lasted surprisingly long – she had even been at his birthday party last week – and her mom's past with men was not a good one. Therefore it was bound to go downhill at some point.

"I GUESS WE'RE DONE THEN." She heard Tom yell, followed by the sound of the front door slamming – a sound that was painfully familiar to her. Flinging the covers off, somewhat over dramatically, she exited her room to the sight of her mom bent over in a kitchen chair.

"You ok?" Alex asked, hating these situations even though she knew them well.

"What do you think, Alex? No I'm not ok. Tom's gone. Why can't I just keep one for once?" Melissa said, he voice rising as she spat the words out.

"Sorry, I know you liked him" Alex did too. He wasn't as obnoxious as the others usually were and he never went out of his way to be rude to her. Everything had seemed ok recently, what had Mom done to screw this one up?

"Thanks for that Alex, that's really helpful. I feel so much better now. Thank you." The words were harsh and sarcastic, but this didn't bother Alex. Not any more anyway.

"Not my fault you're unbearable to be around" Alex muttered to herself as she poured her cereal.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing Mom." She sighed and dug her spoon into her cereal, knowing the week ahead was going to be rough. Her mind began replaying her mother's previous relationships. There were the short ones – two to three weeks, which usually did not require much damage control. These ones were usually flings with wealthy businessmen or significantly younger men. Then there were a few long ones every couple of years. These could sometimes last up to four months – before Melissa screwed it up in one way or another. Alex always thought her father would have been one of her mother's special relationships, one that had lasted more than seven days. However, she had discovered, rather painfully, that he barely lasted a night.

Alex thought about her Dad every so often, it was hard not to. She didn't think about him much when she was younger. This wasn't because she didn't want to; she just didn't think it was that important. Anyway, she had her fair share of 'new dads' – as her mom used to call them. But she never considered any of these men her father, and that was probably a good thing considering they didn't stick around for long.

However, last month she had decided to finally have the serious 'dad talk' with her mom. Alex has always asked about him, but only little things about his personality or appearance. She had thought it for nearly a year, planning the best way to begin the conversation with her mother and what she would say. Alex wanted to meet him and get to know him. And so, after months of deliberation she finally asked her mom.

"_So, you've got me all worried now. What's this all about?" Melissa said, wondering what could be so serious that they needed to 'have a talk'. _

"_Please, don't deflect, don't laugh, don't yell and don't get upset. I've been thinking this over for a long time now, trying to find the best wa-"_

"_Don't tell me you're pregnant." She cut her off, practically shouting. "OH GOD YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNT-" Melissa began to yell. _

"_WHAT? No, Mom. Oh god, no. You've got it completely wrong!" _

"_I SWEAR TO GOD ALEX." Her mother continued, ignoring her pleas to shut up. _

"_MOM I'M NOT PREGNANT. I WANT TO FIND MY DAD."_

_Silence. _

"_What?" her mother asked, somewhat more quietly. _

"_I want to meet my father, I want to find out who he is, what he does and see if I'm anything like him." _

"_Why now? Why not years ago?" _

"_I was never that interested. I don't know why, I just never was. But, now all my friends get these compliments know we've grown up, saying how much they look like one of their parents – or both! I just think it might be nice to see where the other part of me comes from."_

"_I don't know what to say, Alex. Am I suddenly not enough? I have raised you by MYSELF. I never had any help. And suddenly you need to meet your father? How could you think I'm not enough, how could you do this to me?" Melissa spat out, each word cutting into Alex and eating away at all the confidence she had when starting this conversation. _

"_That's not it Mom! I pro-" _

"_Go to your room. I don't want to speak about it right now." _

"_Mom! That's not fair. I just want to see my father, know who he is!" _

"_Well that's going to be tough, considering that I don't even remember him. That's right, Alex. I don't remember. Now go to your room. I don't want to see you for the rest of today." _

_Alex walked briskly to her room, not wanting her mother to see the tears that were forming. _

After that evening Alex didn't ask again. That did not mean that she did not think about him. In fact, she thought about him more, now knowing that her chances of ever meeting her father were now very slim.


End file.
